


Stay The Night

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time Sex, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erste Male“ – Iantos Vorschlag, dass Jack ihn in seine Wohnung begleitet, anstatt bei ihm im Hub zu schlafen, war nur der Anfang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

Titel: Stay the night  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2011)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: 1.10 Out Of Time  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, [Team erwähnt]  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Wörter: 5300  
Rating: A/R, slash, ab 18, first time sex  
Beta: T’Len  
  
  
Summe: “Erste Male“ – Iantos Vorschlag, dass Jack ihn in seine Wohnung begleitet, anstatt bei ihm im Hub zu schlafen, war nur der Anfang... (Bitte Altersfreigabe und Anmerkung beachten.)  
  
Warnung: Sex. Expliziter, einvernehmlicher Sex. Zwischen zwei Männern. Ihr lest damit wie immer auf eigene Gefahr.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
_…there's no hurry. I'm a patient man as you'll discover.  
Cause if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold.   
We're shining bright and I want you.   
I want you to know the moon is on its way, our friends all say goodbye.   
There's nowhere else to go, don't go, stay the night.   
I hope that you'll stay the night...      
                                                     (James Blunt, Stay the Night)   
  
  
  
  
  
_„Hmh, mir kommt langsam der Verdacht, dass deine Neigung zur Bettflucht nichts mit dem angeblichen Mangel an Platz in meinem Bett zu tun hat.“   
  
Ianto drehte sich nicht um, als er Jack hinter sich in den Raum treten hörte. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er den älteren Mann eigentlich dazu eingeladen hatte, mit in seine Wohnung zu kommen. Jacks Bunker war beklemmend, kalt und dunkel - und er hatte den perfekten Vorwand sich für den nächsten Tag umziehen zu müssen, um aufzustehen und zu gehen, wenn die ganze Situation zu eng und intim wurde. Sie waren schließlich kein... Paar. Nur Arbeitskollegen, die gelegentlich ein wenig Spaß miteinander hatten.   
  
Hier in seiner eigenen Wohnung sollte er sich entspannt fühlen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er war nervös und kam sich seltsam nackt vor. In einer Weise, die nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass Jacks Hände in dem Moment an seinem Gürtel gewesen waren, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
 _Jack und Gwen brachten die drei Riftopfer in einem Hostel unter, dass sie zuvor für solche Fälle benutzt hatten und nach seiner Rückkehr schickte der Captain die anderen nach Hause.  
  
Owen war der erste, der ging und Ianto fragte sich, ob der Arzt sein offensichtliches Interesse an Diane Holmes weiter verfolgen würde und sich mit ihr traf. Tosh überließ ihren Computern die Datenbanksuche nach Hinweisen auf den Verbleib der drei Gestrandeten und ihrer Familien, und trat zu ihm, um die Ausweise zu begutachten, die er angefertigt hatte. Es war ein zweischneidiges Schwert, stolz auf eine Arbeit zu sein, wenn sie darin bestand, offizielle Dokumente zu fälschen.   
  
Von seinem Platz aus war die Sicht frei auf Gwen, die in Jacks Büro saß und offenbar noch immer nicht bereit war, von ihrer Idee, eine Möglichkeit zu finden die Riftopfer wieder in ihre eigene Zeit zu schicken, abzurücken. Und Jack... tja, Jack. Der Captain war ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend gewesen. Von Zeit zu Zeit ruhte sein Blick auf den drei Passagieren der Sky Gypsy mit einem befremdlichen Ausdruck von Verstehen, nicht dem Mitgefühl eines Außenstehenden, sondern dem Verständnis von jemandem, der sich einmal in der gleichen Situation befunden hatte.   
  
Wenn der Rift auch Jack aus seiner eigenen Zeit gerissen und hier in Cardiff platziert hatte, würde das einiges erklären. Zumindest, warum Jack über die Zukunft oft sprach als wäre sie für ihn bereits Vergangenheit; wieso er von Dingen wusste - von Alienrassen und -technik und kommenden Ereignissen, die auch die Arbeit für Torchwood nicht lehrte. Ganz privat für sich war Ianto zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass Jack Harkness – oder wer immer der Mann war, der sich jetzt hinter diesem Namen verbarg, denn durch die Unterlagen im Archiv zog sich „Freier Agent Captain Jack Harkness“ seit über mehr als einhundert Jahren und Jack sah nun wirklich nicht danach aus, als wäre er so alt – dass sein Boss ebenfalls einer der Gestrandeten war. Doch neben einer neuen Identität hatte er offenbar auch ein Jobangebot erhalten.   
  
„Glaubt sie wirklich, sie wird seine Meinung ändern?“, fragte Tosh neben ihm. „Nicht, dass wir bisher eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, jemand an den Zeitpunkt oder den Ort zurück zu schicken, an dem der Rift ihn geholt hat. Dazu ist er zu instabil. Und wir wissen viel zu wenig darüber wo er anfängt und endet.“  
  
„Niemand weiß das besser als Jack. Er hat das Programm zur Integration von Riftopfern überhaupt erst eingeführt, als er die Leitung übernahm. Nicht, dass sie das bedenkt. Früher hat Torchwood die meisten einfach exekutiert, um sie für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen.“ Ianto lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und presste die Handballen gegen die Augen. Er hatte erstklassige Erfahrungen mit dieser Torchwood-Politik.  
  
Tosh musste den Unterton in seiner Stimme richtig gedeutet haben, denn sie drückte seine Schulter, bevor sie den Riemen ihrer Handtasche griff. „Wieso gehst du nicht ebenfalls nach Hause?“, schlug sie vor. „Immerhin hast du morgen das Vergnügen, mit den dreien einkaufen zu gehen, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mit dir tauschen möchte.“  
  
„Ich will noch sehen, ob Jack etwas von mir braucht, bevor ich gehe.“ Ianto sah zu ihr auf und lächelte. „Es ist okay. Ich bin nicht müde.“  
  
„Sieht so aus, als hätte dich Jack mit seiner Ich-brauche-keinen-Schlaf-Masche angesteckt. Ich schwöre es ist nur der ganze Kaffee, den er trinkt.“ Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und winkte ihm zu, als sie zum Rolltor trat. „Gute Nacht, Ianto.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Tosh.“  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Gwen aus Jacks Büro und die Glastür vibrierte sichtlich, als sie hinter ihr ins Schloss knallte. Sie holte ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche ohne einen Blick in seine Richtung zu werfen und stürmte so schnell durch das Rolltor, dass es kaum genug Zeit hatte, weit genug zurück zu rollen.  
  
Ianto stand auf, um Kaffee zu machen – immer ein guter Vorwand, um Jacks Büro zu betreten.   
  
Und offensichtlich eine Geste, die nicht ungelegen kam. Jack sah auf als er eintrat und setzte die Koralle, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, zurück in ihren Halter. Er hätte ihn gerne danach gefragt, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte und woher sie stammte. Das eine Mal, das Ianto sie berührte (unabsichtlich, als er Unterlagen auf Jack Schreibtisch legte) fühlte sie sich warm und trotz der pockigen Oberfläche glatt an. Sie schien sanft unter seiner Berührung zu pulsieren und einen Moment drang ein warmes, helles Licht in seinen Kopf. Als er die Hand zurückzog, verschwand die seltsame Empfindung.  
  
Er stellte die Tasse vor Jack und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken. „Noch etwas, das ich tun kann, Sir?“  
  
Als der Captain ihn über den Rand des Kaffeebechers hinweg ansah, war die Distanz aus seinem Blick verschwunden, aber da blieb etwas wie... Wehmut. „Du könntest heute Nacht hier bleiben“, schlug er vor.   
  
„Ich kann...“, der Protest lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge. „Wir könnten in meine Wohnung gehen“, sagte er dann, sich selbst damit überraschend. „Zur Abwechslung.“  
  
Etwas blitzte in Jacks Augen auf und statt des üblichen Harkness’ Grinsen bekam Ianto das zu sehen, was er für sich als Jacks richtiges Lächeln definierte. Weniger strahlend, weniger aufgesetzt.   
  
Bevor Ianto noch überlegen konnte, was er mit dieser Einladung angerichtet hatte, war Jack auf den Beinen und warf sich seinen Mantel um die Schultern. „Oh, ich bin ein großer Fan von Abwechslung. Worauf warten wir noch?“   
  
  
_\- - -  
  
  
Nachdem ihn Jack im Flur mit ein paar Handgriffen vom größten Teil seiner Kleidung befreit hatte, presste er ihn gegen die Tür zurück, bis er beinahe beschämend schnell unter Jacks Lippen aufstöhnte und über die Finger des älteren Mannes kam.  
  
Jack lachte nur leise und biss ihn sanft in die Unterlippe, bevor er ihn auf die Stirn küsste – und Ianto stehen ließ, um auf eine private Erkundungstour durch die Wohnung zu gehen.   
  
Nach der... Nach Lisas… Tod… hatten ihn Gwen und Tosh davon überzeugt, die schäbige Einzimmerwohnung aufzugeben, in die er sich für die Dauer seines nur kurz geplanten Aufenthalts in Cardiff eingemietet hatte. Die Überlebenden des Massakers von Torchwood Eins erhielt von der Krone eine Abfindungssumme, die ihnen einen Neustart ermöglichen sollte – und ganz nebenbei den Mund stopfte. Das Geld, das ursprünglich Lisa und ihm nach ihrer Heilung eine Zukunft weit weg von Torchwood hätte sichern sollen, floss nun in eine moderne, helle Dreizimmerwohnung, die er nach seinen Vorstellungen ausstattete. Es gab ihm etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte.   
  
So kannte Jack zwar seine alte Unterkunft von seinen Besuchen während Iantos Suspendierung und während seiner Genesung nach dem Zwischenfall in den Beacons, aber nicht diese neue Wohnung.  
  
Also biss Ianto die Zähne zusammen, als er hörte, wie Schranktüren und Schubladen geöffnet wurden, und hoffte, Jack würde nicht zu viel Unordnung anrichten, während er ins Bad ging, um das antrocknende Sperma von seinem Bauch und den Oberschenkeln zu waschen.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Als Jack seine Bemerkung über Bettflucht machte und zu ihm trat, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag unwillkürlich. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartete, aber es kam wenig überraschend, als Jack sich gegen ihn lehnte, seinen warmen Körper gegen Iantos Rücken presste. Seine Hände lagen flach links und rechts von Iantos auf der Fensterbank und Jack stützte das Kinn auf seine Schulter, um seinem Blick nach draußen zu folgen.   
  
Es war draußen dunkel genug, um ihre Gesichter auf dem Glas der Fensterscheibe reflektiert zu sehen.   
  
Ianto schloss die Augen.   
  
„Mir gefällt deine Wohnung“, flüsterte Jack direkt an seinem Ohr.   
  
Warmer Atem strich über seinen Nacken, brachte die feinen Härchen unterhalb des Haaransatzes dazu, sich aufzurichten. Er konnte ein Erschauern nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Sie ist sehr... du.“ Lippen streiften die Seite seines Gesichtes, dann presste Jack einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe.   
  
Er wurde nicht schlau aus diesem Mann, aus dieser seltsamen Mischung von Superheld, überschäumenden Ego, Anzüglichkeiten und Zärtlichkeit. Es war, als halte Jack das meiste von sich selbst zurück, zeige immer nur eine Facette seines Wesens.  
  
Jack schien keine Antwort darauf zu erwarten. Sein Mund kehrte zu Iantos Ohr zurück und seine Zungenspitze zeichnete die Kontur seiner Ohrmuschel nach. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht... Interesse daran, etwas Neues zu lernen?“  
  
Sein Körper reagierte auf die Worte, noch bevor sie sein Gehirn völlig verarbeitet hatte. ‚Etwas Neues’ konnte alles bedeuten. Jacks Finger in seinen Haaren, während er ihm die Feinheiten eines Blowjobs beibrachte oder im Archiv gegen ein kaltes Stahlregal gepresst in seiner Hose über seine eigene Hand zu kommen, während Jack ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, die Show über die CCTV-Kamera von seinem Büro aus dirigierend.   
  
„Ja.“ Sein Mund war trocken und sein Herz schlug so heftig in seiner Brust, das er glaubte, es müsse explodieren.   
  
„Gut.“ Jacks Finger glitten unter den locker sitzenden Bund der Pyjamahose, die er nach seiner Dusche angezogen hatte. Er kannte den älteren Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es sich nicht lohnte, mehr anzuziehen. „Hmmh. Womit kann ich dich überreden, die im Hub zu tragen?“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht... dass das angebracht ist. Sir.“   
  
Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, doch Jacks Zähne schlossen sich leicht, warnend, um sein Ohrläppchen. „Bleib wo du bist.“ Der leichte, grollende Unterton in seiner Stimme ging direkt in seinen Unterkörper. „Zumindest im Moment. Ich kann dein Gesicht im Fenster sehen.“  
  
Ein warmer Finger teilte die Hälften seines Gesäßes, und er verkrampfte unwillkürlich, seine Hände auf der Fensterbank ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Ich habe nicht... noch nie...“  
  
„Ich weiß. Wir haben darüber gesprochen“, erinnerte ihn Jack.   
  
Obwohl sein Kopf gegen die Berührung rebellierte, hatte sein Körper andere Ideen. Seine Knie knickten leicht ein und seine Hüften pressten ihn Jacks Finger entgegen.   
  
„Ich mache nichts, was du nicht willst“, wiederholte der andere Mann seine Worte aus der Nacht nach Suzies zweitem, endgültigem Tod, als Ianto mit der Stoppuhr in der Hand in sein Büro trat.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
 _Jack schien seine Nervosität zu spüren, oder sah sie ihm an, denn das erste, was er tat, war ihn in einen Stuhl zu verfrachten und ihn völlig ohne flirtenden Unterton zu fragen, welche Erfahrungen er tatsächlich mit einem anderen Mann hatte. Er lehnte locker gegen den Schreibtisch, als Ianto sich durch die Erinnerungen an betrunkene Fummeleien mit seinem Zimmergenossen auf der Universität stammelte, die in gegenseitiger Masturbation geendet hatten – und in verlegenem Schweigen bis zum Ende des Studienjahres.  
  
Sein Gesicht brannte, doch Jack tippte seinen Kopf nach hinten, küsste ihn und Ianto begann zu ahnen, dass vielleicht nicht alle von Jacks unglaublichen Geschichten übertrieben waren.   
  
Er folgte ihm in den Bunker, den er zuvor nur einige Male betreten hatte, um Schmutzwäsche, frische Kleidung oder Unterlagen zu holen, die Jack dort unten vergessen hatte.  
  
Jetzt fiel das einzige Licht durch die Luke über ihren Köpfen in den kleinen Raum und Jack nahm auf der Kante der Pritsche Platz, die er sein Bett nannte, zog Ianto näher und zwischen seine geöffneten Beine. Eine Hand auf Iantos Hüfte, begann er mit der anderen seine Krawatte zu entfernen.   
  
Er wusste nicht mehr welche Reaktion er erwartet hatte, als er Jack in der Leichenhalle ansprach. Darüber hinaus, den schuldbeladenen Ausdruck vom Gesicht des Captains und seine eigenen dunklen Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, dachte und plante er nicht.  
  
Was er bestimmt nicht erwartete, war das Jack ihn – hier und da deutlich amüsiert über sein Zögern, aber mit mehr Geduld, als er ihm jemals zugetraut hatte – ermutigte, ihn zu berühren, seiner Neugier freien Lauf zu lassen, mit ihm zu tun was er wolle.  
  
Da war kein Platz mehr für irgendeinen Gedanken in ihm, als Jack ihn schließlich zurück drückte, auf die Matratze, die wie Jack roch, genau wie das Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Es war möglich, dass er sich nicht einmal mal mehr an seinen Namen erinnerte, als Jack ihn in den Mund nahm und ihm genau zeigte, was er alles mit seiner Zunge anzufangen vermochte.   
  
  
_\- - -  
  
  
Jacks freie Hand legte sich über Iantos Handrücken, glättete seine Finger gegen den kalten Fenstersims.  „Soll ich aufhören?“ Seine Fingerspitze presste gegen die Öffnung zu Iantos Körper, bevor er die Hand zurückzog.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sag es. Lass mich diesen herrlichen Akzent hören.“  
  
Bevor er die Worte finden konnte, kehrte der Finger zurück, nun kühl und feucht mit Gleitmittel, und presste erneut gegen den engen Muskelring.   
  
„Hör. Nicht auf.“ Seine Stimme klang fremd und atemlos in seinen eigenen Ohren und er stöhnte auf, als Jacks Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang. Nur ein kleines Stück.   
  
Jacks Zunge zog eine Linie an der Seite seines Halses entlang, als sein Finger tiefer in Ianto presste.   
  
Es war zu viel und er verkrampfte erneut. „Ich kann das nicht. Jack, ich… Stopp. Bitte.”   
  
„Scch, okay.“ Jack zog seinen Finger langsam zurück, ließ seine Hand weiter auf Iantos Hüfte gleiten, wo er besänftigend kleine Kreise in seine Haut rieb.   
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um, als Jack einen Schritt von ihm wegtrat. Im gleichen Moment wie es ihn erleichterte, vermisste er die Wärme und den Druck von Jacks Körper gegen seinen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es tut mir leid. Ich denke nicht…“   
  
Jack wirkte weder enttäuscht, noch ärgerlich. „Du denkst“, sagte er, und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Dieses clevere Gehirn denkt und denkt, und sagt dir, dass du immer die Kontrolle behalten musst.“ Seine Hand lag auf Iantos Rücken, massierte die angespannten Muskeln. „Es ist okay, Ianto. Ich kann dir viele andere Dinge zeigen.“ Er lächelte. “Wirklich. Viele.“   
  
Er griff nach Jacks Arm und holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte es versuchen. Jack, ich...“ Mehr Hitze breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. „Es war gut. Am Anfang”, gestand er ein, seine Unterlippe in den Mund gezogen, um darauf herum zu kauen.   
  
Jack freie Hand umschloss seine Wange und Ianto lehnte sich in seine Berührung. „Ja, es fühlte sich sehr gut an.“ Er presste die Fläche des Daumens gegen Iantos Unterlippe, bis er sie zwischen den Zähnen herausgleiten ließ. „Aber du musst die Kontrolle aufgeben.“  
  
„Das ist alles?”, lachte er zittrig.  
  
„Vertraust du mir, Ianto?” Jack strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zurück.   
  
„Mit meinem Leben, jeden Tag.” Es war die Wahrheit. Sie taten es alle, jeden Tag.   
  
„Und mit deinem Körper?” Jack suchte seinen Blick. “Es wird am Anfang weh tun. Aber wenn du zweifelst, wenn du Angst hast, wird es sehr weh tun.“ Er küsste Iantos Mundwinkel und lächelte, als der junge Mann seiner Berührung zu folgen suchte. „Du musst mir vertrauen, und mir die Kontrolle überlassen. Kannst du das?“  
  
Ianto nickte.   
  
„Sag es laut, Ianto. Damit du es selbst hören kannst.“ Er manövrierte sie herum, bis er hinter Ianto stand, und er sich gegen ihn zurücklehnte.   
  
„Ich….“ Er stockte kurz, als Jacks Hände den Saum der Pyjamahose über seine Hüften schob. Sie fiel auf den Boden und lag um seine Knöchel. „Ich vertraue dir. Jack…“ Er wurde mit einem Kuss belohnt.  
  
„Warte im Schlafzimmer auf mich.“   
  
Der ältere Mann fragte ihn zu seiner Erleichterung nicht noch einmal, ob er sicher war, als er aus der Hose trat und ins Schlafzimmer ging.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack zog die Überdecke vom Bett und faltete sie über das erhöhte Fußende. „Perfekt“, meinte er. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin und Ianto folgte seiner Führung, kniete sich auf die Matratze; ließ Jack seine Arme über die nun gepolsterte Brüstung arrangieren, wie es ihm gefiel. Die wattierte Überdecke war kühl und weich gegen seine erhitzte Haut und er sank ein wenig mehr nach vorn, ließ das stabile Fußende einen Teil seines Gewichts tragen.   
  
Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, presste die Wange gegen den Arm und beobachtete, wie der ältere Mann seine Kleidung abstreifte. Der Anblick von Jacks Erektion ließ ihn schlucken. Er wandte den Blick ab, als Jack sich bückte und etwas aus der Tasche seiner Hose nahm.  
  
Das Bett gab nach, als Jack hinter ihm kniete und Fingerspitzen folgten der Linie seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten. „Perfekt“, wiederholte Jack.  Er spreizte die Finger über Iantos Hüften aus, rieb in immer weiteren Kreisen, bis sich Iantos Haut warm und die Muskeln in seinem Rücken ein wenig entspannter anfühlten. „Okay?“  
  
„Ja.“ Jacks Berührung war fast hypnotisch. Er kniete dicht genug hinter ihm, dass er die Körperwärme des älteren Mannes spürte. Dann verschwanden die Hände von seiner Haut und er wandte den Kopf, um durch halbgesenkte Lider zu beobachten, was Jack tat.  
  
Jack verteilte Gleitgel über seine Finger, bevor er die Tube, in Greifweite, zur Seite legte.   
  
Seine freie Hand glitt weiter besänftigend über Iantos Hüften, seine Flanken, rieb über seine Oberschenkel, als er seine Beine weiter auseinander dirigierte.  „Du bist immer noch viel zu angespannt.“  
  
Ianto holte tief Luft, atmete langsam aus und versuchte seine Muskeln dazu zu zwingen, sich zu entspannen. Seine Zähne gruben sich so tief in seine Unterlippe, dass er Blut schmeckte.   
  
Sein Körper akzeptierte Jacks Finger dieses Mal mit wesentlich weniger Widerstand.  
  
Jack küsste seinen Nacken. „So ist es besser. Lass mich den Rest machen.“  
  
Es war seine Stimme mehr als alles andere, die ihn weiter von einem Zustand bewussten Denkens weg lockte. Er dachte nicht, dass einer der anderen vermutete, dass ihr stets ungeduldiger, impulsiver und fordernder Boss so ruhig und geduldig sein konnte. Gerade wenn es um Sex ging.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du bekommst keine falschen Vorstellungen von mir.“ Jack klang amüsiert und sein Mund streifte Iantos Ohr, als er sprach. „Ich habe oft genug zu hören bekommen, was für ein Bastard ich im Bett bin.“   
  
Iantos Augen flogen auf. Jack konnte... nicht wirklich... seine Gedanken lesen. Es war ein Zufall. Vermutlich war Jack so oft... in _dieser_ Situation gewesen, dass er es einfach erriet.   
  
„Je besser die Erfahrung für dich ist, desto größer meine Chancen, dich wieder dazu zu bringen. Und ich habe noch viel mit dir vor, Ianto Jones. Sehr viel.“   
  
Es klang wie ein Versprechen und ein Schauder lief durch den jüngeren Mann. Jacks freie Hand legte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf, presste sein Gesicht nach unten, bis seine Stirn wieder auf seinem Arm lag.   
  
Seine Knie sanken tiefer in die Matratze und er glaubte zu spüren, wie etwas in ihm nachgab.   
  
„Das ist es“, murmelte Jack Lob gegen seine Haut. „Genau so. Du machst das wunderbar.“   
  
Sein Finger verschwand, gerade als es anfing, sich gut anzufühlen und ein Protestlaut kam über seine Lippen, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte.  
  
„Geduld.“ Jacks Stimme wurde vom Klicken der Tube untermalt. „Du bist noch nicht so weit. Ein Finger ist nicht gerade ein Vergleich...“   
  
Sein Rücken wölbte sich wie der einer Katze, als es dieses Mal zwei Finger waren, die in ihn eindrangen.   
  
„...oder auch zwei...“   
  
Die Finger drehten sich und streichelten ihn von innen, dehnten ihn weiter als er für möglich gehalten hatte, ohne dass es weh tat. Es war hauptsächlich ein Brennen und ein nicht wirklich unangenehmes Empfinden von Fülle.   
  
„...damit.“   
  
Jacks Erektion presste gegen seine Hüfte, als sich der andere Mann über ihn beugte. Ianto erinnerte sich daran, das erste Mal die Finger um Jacks Penis zu schließen, ihn in seinen Mund zu nehmen und wie er gedacht hatte, dass Captain Jack Harkness natürlich auch in diesem Bereich mehr als perfekt gebaut sein musste. Er fragte sich, ob jeder so aussah, wo Jack herkam, oder ob er einfach eine Ausnahme war...  
  
„Du denkst immer noch.“   
  
Die Finger in ihm bewegten sich in einem gleichförmigen Rhythmus und er bemerkte kaum, dass er begann, sich mit ihm zu bewegen, zurück zu pressen.  
  
Jacks Lippen streiften seine Wange, seine freie Hand lag auf Iantos Hüfte, lenkte ihn. Er erinnerte sich, dass Jack gesagt hatte, er müsse ihm die Kontrolle überlassen.   
  
„Was spürst du?“  
  
„Voll.“ Er umfasste das Bettende fester mit den Händen, und wischte seine schweißnasse Stirn an seinem Oberarm ab. „Voll. Eng. Und... offen.“ Das letzte Wort sagte er fast verwundert.  
  
„Gut, das ist genau was du fühlen sollst. Ich muss nur wissen, wenn es weh tut, okay?“   
  
„Okay.“ Er hob den Kopf und Jack küsste ihn, ergriff mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit von seinem Mund Besitz wie von seinem Körper. Es war... befreiend, dem anderen Mann die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Es fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute leichter.  
  
„So gut“, flüsterte Jack gegen seine Lippen. Seine Hand glitt von Iantos Flanke nach vorn, zwischen die Überdecke und seinen Körper, um seinen Penis locker zu umschließen. Seine Hüften zuckten instinktiv vor, pressten ihn fester, tiefer in Jacks Griff; dann zurück, wo ein dritter Finger sich zu den beiden anderen gesellte. „Du machst das wunderbar, Ianto. Besser als du dachtest. Aber es ist noch nicht so weit.“  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, vielleicht um zu protestieren, doch es kam nur ein undefinierbares Murmeln über seine Lippen, als Jack mit den Fingerspitzen über eine Stelle in ihm strich, von der er gelesen hatte, aber nie den Mut fand, es selbst auszuprobieren. Es fühlte sich an, als ging ein elektrischer Schlag durch seinen Unterkörper und schoss seine Wirbelsäule hoch.   
  
Ianto war sich vage bewusst, dass Jack leise lachte. Es war kein spöttisches Lachen – eher, als habe er ihm ein Geschenk gemacht und freute sich jetzt darüber, dass es ihm gut gefiel. Gut war kein Begriff... Er glaubte jetzt und sofort auf der Stelle zu kommen, doch dann ebbte die Intensivität ein wenig ab und er konnte wieder atmen.  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer du es mir machst, dich nicht einfach gegen das Bett zu pressen und zu nehmen“, flüsterte Jack heiser in sein Ohr. „Ich bin lange niemandem wie dir begegnet, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ Jedes seiner Worte wurde von einer Bewegung begleitet, die neue Stromschläge durch ihn sandte, bis er sicher war, seine Beine würden ihn nicht länger tragen. Ianto presste das Gesicht gegen den Arm, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er konnte spüren, wie Jacks Handknöchel in seine Haut pressten, so tief war er in ihm.   
  
Plötzlich stoppte Jack und legte für einen langen Moment die Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Ianto hörte ihn tief Luft holen. „Du solltest dich so sehen können“, murmelte er in seinen Nacken. „So bereit für mich. Wir werden dieses Bett nie wieder verlassen.“  
  
Seine Haut fühlte sich kalt an, als der ältere Mann zurückwich. „Jack?“   
  
„Gleich.“   
  
Er hörte das Knistern einer Kondomverpackung, dann das Klicken der Tube. Dieses Mal glitten Jacks Finger leicht in ihn, verteilten mehr von dem kühlen Gel um und in ihn.   
  
„Langsam.“   
  
Jacks Wärme war zurück und seine Hände dirigierten Iantos Beine weiter auseinander. Er lehnte sich instinktiv gegen ihn und spürte, wie etwas anderes Jacks Finger ersetzte.   
  
„Langsam. Du bist noch immer so eng.“   
  
Der Griff um seine Hüften hielt ihn ab, einfach nach unten zu sinken und Jack in sich zu zwingen.   
  
Sein Mund öffnete sich, sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, als nur die Spitze von Jacks Penis in ihn eindrang. Das war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was er jemals gespürt hatte. Es schmerzte, es brannte, als der Muskelring nachgab, sich weitete, um Platz zu schaffen.   
  
„So gut. Du fühlst dich so gut an, Ianto.“   
  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit so weiter zu gehen. Jacks Arme glitten um ihn, zogen ihn gegen seinen Körper zurück, bis es sich anfühlte, als umgebe ihn der andere Mann vollständig, von innen und außen. Er ließ sich in dieses Gefühl hinein sinken und hörte Jack überrascht aufstöhnen, als seine Oberschenkel gegen Jacks pressten. Es war nur der Griff um das Bettende, der ihn aufrecht hielt.   
  
Jack glitt aus ihm und der Griff um seine Hüften zog Ianto zurück, er folgte der Bewegung, bis er mit weit gespreizten Knien über Jacks Schoß saß.   
  
„Das ist es. Du machst das so gut.“ Jacks Mund presste gegen die Seite seines Kinns. „Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
  
 _Genau die gleichen Worte flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr, als er ihm in den SUV half, nachdem Tosh ihm berichtet hatte, wie er ihr zur Flucht verhalf.  
  
_ Versuchshalber richtete er sich ein wenig auf, spürte Jack aus sich gleiten bis nur noch die Spitze seines Glieds in ihm war, und sank dann wieder zurück. Ein Aufstöhnen und Jack Mund in seinem Nacken belohnten ihn. Er wiederholte die Bewegung.   
  
Dann schlossen sich Jacks Finger um Iantos Erektion und massierte ihn im gleichen Rhythmus, wie er in ihn vordrang. Sein Orgasmus scheinbar nur Sekunden später überraschte ihn – und erfüllte ihn fast mit Enttäuschung.  
  
„Oh, ich wusste, dass du etwas Besonderes bist.” Jack klang atemlos und er spürte seine Muskeln vibrieren, wo sich ihre Körper aneinander pressten. Er hob die Hand und leckte über seine Finger, bedeckt mit Iantos Sperma. „Und du schmeckst gut.“   
  
Von allem, was sie in den vergangenen Stunden getan hatten, war es das, was erneut Blut in seine Wangen schießen ließ.   
  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.“ Ein Klaps auf seinen Oberschenkel begleitete die Worte. „Lehn dich wieder gegen das Bett. Ich denke, jetzt bist du wirklich bereit.“  
  
Er folgte mit zittrigen Muskeln und presste sich gegen die Überdecke. Jacks Hände auf seinem Gesäß öffneten ihn weit, bevor er wieder in ihn eindrang. Dieses Mal war es leichter, tat es weniger weh.  
  
Sein Atem stockte, als der veränderte Winkel bewirkte, dass Jack direkt über diesen Punkt in ihm rieb und die Konturen des Schlafzimmers um ihn herum verschwammen. Er fühlt sich, als hätte er Fieber, ihm war abwechselnd kalt und heiß, seine Muskeln bleischwer.   
  
Jacks Hände, sein Mund waren überall und der Ansturm auf seine Sinne war fast überwältigend. Der Geruch nach Sex, Schweiß und _Jack_ hing schwer im Raum. Er konnte das Hämmern seines eigenen Herzens hören, über dem Quietschen des Bettes, und dem Geräusch von Fleisch gegen Fleisch, dem Wispern von Haut gegen Haut; hörte Jacks Atem und Worte, gelegentlich in einer fremden Sprache, gegen seinen Nacken gemurmelt. Er hörte sein Stöhnen und einen hohen, fast schmerzhaften Ton, der aus seiner eigenen Kehle stammte, als er erneut kam.  
  
„Ianto.“ Sein Kopf hob sich und eine von Jacks Händen legte sich unter sein Kinn, drehte ihn zurück, bis er ihn küssen konnte. Sein anderer Arm lag um die Taille des jüngeren Mannes, presste ihn so heftig gegen sich zurück, dass Ianto kaum noch zu atmen vermochte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Jack ihn jeden Moment in zwei Hälften spalten würde, so hart drückten seine Hüften in ihn; er ließ sich von Jack gegen das Fußende des Bettes crashen, als er kam.  
  
Jack sank zurück und zog ihn mit sich, bis er wieder über ihm saß, gegen ihn zurück sank. Die Berührung seiner Hände wirkte fast besänftigend, als sie über seinen Körper rieben. Dann glitten sie über seine Hüften, hoben ihn an und er zuckte zusammen, als Jack sich aus ihm zurück zog.  
  
Der Griff um seine Mitte löste sich und er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, rollte sich auf den Rücken, das schmerzliche Ziehen in seinem Anus ignorierend, um Jack nachzusehen, der sich von ihm entfernte.   
  
Ianto blinzelte. Das Bad. Jack ging ins Badezimmer. Vermutlich um das Kondom zu entsorgen und sich zu waschen. Er ging nicht weg.  
  
Er rollte sich zurück auf den Rücken. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit einer trägen Masse anstatt mit Knochen und Muskeln gefüllt. Er zog die Knie hoch, ließ sie zur Seite fallen und berührte vorsichtig mit den Fingern gereizte, brennende Haut. Seine Fingerspitze drang problemlos durch den engen Muskelring und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich denke damit solltest du ein wenig warten“, kam Jacks amüsierte Stimme von irgendwo über ihm. „Obwohl ich für nichts garantieren kann, wenn ich dich so sehe. Verdammt, Ianto, du hast keine Ahnung, was du anrichtest.“   
  
Die Matratze senkte sich und er drehte den Kopf, um Jack anzusehen. Der ältere Mann hielt ein Handtuch in der Hand und machte sich daran, Schweiß, Sperma und Gleitmittel von seinen Schenkeln und seinem Unterkörper zu entfernen. Die kühle Feuchtigkeit tat gut auf seiner erhitzten Haut.   
  
Als er fertig war, warf Jack es auf den Boden und beugte sich über ihn. „Das nächste Mal will ich dich so.“ Seine Hand glitt von Iantos Brustbein, über seinen Bauch. „Ich will dein Gesicht sehen.“  
  
Er schluckte und nickte, nicht sicher ob er seiner Stimme trauen konnte.  
  
Jack lächelte und zog ihn enger an sich, suchte wieder seinen Mund.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jacks Blick folgte der kreisförmigen Bewegung seines Daumens auf Iantos Hüfte mit den Augen. Er war beinahe sofort eingeschlafen, nachdem sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.   
  
Manchmal hielt eine Flaute nach einem größeren Riftereignis eine Nacht oder zwei an. Er hoffte, das war auch dieses Mal der Fall. Sicherlich hatte Ianto nichts dagegen, wenn er ihn in einer Weile weckte. Aber vorerst ließ er ihn schlafen - amüsierte sich damit, was er ihm noch alles beibringen konnte. Sah so aus, als hätte er jetzt auch eine Liste. Und sicher hatte Ianto irgendwo die Stoppuhr versteckt…  
  
Die alte Gefühle der Einsamkeit, des Gefangenseins auf diesem Planeten, wieder so frisch, so scharf mit dem Schicksal der drei Riftopfer vor Augen, ebbten ab, als der junge Waliser im Schlaf enger an ihn glitt.   
  
Jack hatte fast vergessen, wann er zuletzt zuließ, dass ihm jemand so nahe kam. Selbst wenn er es Ianto nicht zeigte. Er konnte sich nicht… konnte ihn nicht an sich binden. Liebe und Loyalität hatten Ianto dazu getrieben einen Cyberman zu verstecken, in der Hoffnung eine Frau zu retten, die bereits nicht mehr außerhalb dem Erinnerungsspeicher einer Maschine existierte. Und er hatte gesehen, welchen Preis er dafür bezahlte; beobachtet wie Ianto langsam zu heilen begann, eine neue Zukunft, einen Platz für sich entdeckte.   
  
Seine Zukunft hingegen war völlig unklar, hing davon ab, ob ihm der Doctor helfen konnte, wenn er endlich auftauchte. Doch er bezweifelte, dass sie hier auf der Erde und mit Torchwood stattfinden würde. Wenn er zuließ, dass das zwischen ihnen mehr Bedeutung hatte, als Sex und eine unausgesprochene, vage Freundschaft, dann riskierte er Ianto zu verletzen, wenn er ging. Vielleicht in einem Ausmaß, dass sich der junge Waliser nicht mehr davon erholen würde. Er hatte geschworen, dass Suzie die letzte war, die unter seinen Augen den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit verlor.   
  
Lächelnd presste er einen Kuss gegen seine Schulter. Er war sicher, das war nur die erste Nacht von vielen mehr, die er in Iantos Wohnung verbringen würde.  
  
  
  
Ende


End file.
